Seventeen Years Later
by my type of heroin
Summary: The first two months of Bella's life was spent living in Alaska. Then Charlie and Renee moved to the Forks where Charlie spills a secret causing Renee to leave him. What could the secret possibaly be? summary sucks, the story is better! first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first FanFic so it's probably not the best. Please R&R. Rated T for saftey_**

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me**

* * *

**Chapter One: Curiosity Stunned the Cat**

**(Bella's POVafter the 1st day of school)**

_What could I have possibaly done to make Edward Cullen want to change biology classes? I've only been here for one day and I didn't even talk to him. _I thought as pulled out my homework for the night, trying to stop thinking about _him. _But even the easiest subject's homework was difficult to work on due to the fact that Edward's face, with his black onyx eyes, kept popping up in my head.

After two and half hours, I had finished my homework and had started looking around for things to cook for myself and Charlie. I got up to look in the fridge to see what he had to eat and all I found was lunch meat, some bread, cheese that looked like mold was starting to form on it, eggs, and 2 sodas. I was shocked to find this was all he had left to eat. Then, to my luck, Charlie walked in carrying a box of pizza. "I thought this would be good for dinner since I don't have much to eat. I hope that's alright," Charlie said as he put the box down.

"That's fine dad. I'll go get the sodas out of the fridge." Charlie and I ate in silence for the first ten minutes before he started the normal parent curiousity questioning.

"So how was your day Bella?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

I smiled, glad he was worried about me. "It was fine dad. I made friends with Jessica Stanley and her friends."

"That's good Bells. I take it then everything else went okay?" The slight hint of worry still in his voice.

"Yeah, well, except for biology..."

"What happened in biology?" Charlie's eyes filled with concern. _Oops, did I say that last part out loud? _I thought. _Oh well, guess I'll tell him now._

"Oh there's this guy, Edward Cullen to be exact, who was acting, well...different." Was it just me or did Charlie tense up when I said Edward's name?

"I'm sure it was nothing. He was probably just shy." I nodded, _sure that was it._

"Yeah that's probably it. Well I'm going to be upstairs. Holler if you need anything." I said standing up and throwing our trash away the trash from dinner.

"Sure Bells, I think there's a game on tonight so I'll watch that. Night."

"Night dad." I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my beat up copy of Romeo & Juliet, sat down on my bed and read the first act of the play.

Having enought of Romeo & Juliet's romantic tale, I leaned back and looked around my room. As I glanced at my dresser I noticed something sticking out of the bottom drawer, a drawer that I have never used before. _I wonder what it could be..._ I went over and opened it up. Inside the drawer was one envelope that looked like if you put one more sheet of paper in it, it would rip open. I flipped it over to find the words **Pictures from Alaska** scribbled across it. _Since when had Charlie been to Alaska? _

I took the envelope over to my bed and took pictures out and set them on my bed. They all had captions in Renee's handwritting across the back of them. One caption in particular had caught my attention. _**Bella and Edward, Sept. 30, 1987**_. I flipped it over and gasped. _It cant be...is that Edward Cullen holding me?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

Resisting the urge to scream in shock, I went through the rest of the pictures. They were mainly of me at birth, the Cullen's, Renee, and Charlie. Slowly I put the picture back into the envelope and headed downstairs to figure out some truth to this madness. "Um...Char- I mean dad, can I talk to you for a little bit?"

"Sure Bells, what do you need?" His eyes never once left the t.v.

"Well, I found some pictures in my room..."

"What pictures?" Charlie finally tore his eyes off of the t.v. and looked at me.

"They're the pictures from Alaska. Dad, how come..." Charlie suddenly cut me off.

"I knew this would happen," he muttered to himself. "Bella why dont we sit down and talk about this."

"Okay," I said, as I sat down at the kitchen table. Once Charlie sat down the questioning began. "Dad, why is Ed- Edward in this picture? And why does he look the exact same way he did then now?" Charlie stared me in the eyes.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this Bella," his eyes moved down to his hands. He sighed, looking back up at me. "First, I guess, you need to swear that you wont tell a single soul, with exception of the Cullens, what I'm about to tell you."

"Of course dad, I mean, I promise." I said truthfully, but even more curious with the way he was acting.

"Well, Bella, they- they're vampires."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you to those who read this and wrote a review. That helped me write more!! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm too distracted. This is due to the fact I just practiced driving stick on the interstate and now I'm drinking a 64oz Diet Dr Pepper. LMAO! I'll try and update a.s.a.p. R&R!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Once again sorry about how short the last chapter was! I'll try and make this one longer. Kensie ;D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: How To Ask**

"Vampires?!" I laughed. _Did he honestly think that I would believe that? _" You have got to be kidding"

"Isabella Swan, why would I lie to you? Especially about something like this!" Charlie suddenly became very serious. "I swear I would never lie to you."

"I'm sorry dad, it's just," I paused trying to think of the right words, "If they trully _**(sp?) **_are vampires, how can the be around humans? Don't vampires drink human blood?"

"Not all vampires are monsters. There are many vampires who refuse to drink human blood, like the Cullens."

"But why?" _Wait, was I really going to believe this? I guess it is the only thing that makes since..._

"I'm not quite sure about that. I guess you would have to ask one of them. I'm sure they would be more than willing to tell you all about it. That is, if you keep your promise and dont tell any one." I sighed knowing that I would have to talk to the Cullens, but what was I going to say? I doubt if I just walked up and said, _"Hey my dad said you guys were vampires, is that true?"_, I would get an honest answer.

"Alright Char- dad, I'll try and talk to them about it, but I just hope I wont make a _complete _fool of myself."

"You won't Bells." Charlie smiled reassuringly. "Now I'm going to go back to the game. If you want to watch it with me, it's the Suns vs. the Spurs."

"Nah, its okay dad. I'm not really into sports, thanks though." I said as I walk up the stairs. _Tomorrow ought to be interesting, _I thought as I got ready for bed, _but hopefully it wont be mortifying. _

_oOoOoOoOo_

**(The next day at lunch...)**

When I entered the cafeteria I glanced over to see if Edward was here. Much to my dismay, he wasnt. So that meant I would have to ask one of the others. I decided that I would talk to Alice about it. She looked friendly enough.

Once we got our lunches, I decided to approach Alice about whole ordeal. "Bella over here," Jessica said when she noticed me walking over to where the Cullens sat.

"I'll be right there," I said making sure Jessica didn't follow. She stared at me strangely and then decided to go sit down with Mike and everyone. _Alright Bella, you can do this. Just go up to Alice and ask...if you two could talk after school. Yeah that's it. That way it wont be as bad, rather than just asking her in front of the entire school. _I sighed, this was going to be hard. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" She smiled up at me. _What is it with small schools and gossip? I think everyone knows who I am without even having to be told._

"I was wondering if I could talk to you after school. I have some questions about some... things." I said hoping she would catch that it wasnt school related.

"Of course, where do you want to meet?" She caught on quite quickly, I noticed.

"Um...how about in the parking lot?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there!" She said unusualy chipper.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked back over to where Jessica was saving me a seat.

"What was that all about?" Jessica instantly started interrogating. Probably looking for something new to gossip about.

"Oh it's nothing. I just need to talk to Alice about something." You could tell that Jessica wasn't satisfied with this answer, but she didnt press the issue any more. I was glad she didnt, too. I was to busy worrying about how Alice would react when I asked her if what Charlie said was really true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Vegetarian**

_Just breathe, everything will be a-okay. _I laughed at that thought. This was far from being '_a-okay'. _Why would it be? I'm getting ready to ask Alice Cullen if she is a _vampire_! And if Charlie was lying, I will be mortified beyond belief. Sure, everything will be fine.

Alice was leaning against my truck when I walked up to her. "Hey Bella!" She said happily. Was she always in a good mood? Probably. I smiled, but it felt forced.

"Hey Alice, thanks for waiting."

"Oh dont worry about it, I had nothing else to do," She smiled back. "So what did you need to talk about?"

I sighed, "Well I found these pictures and... Charlie told me some stuff... but I'm not sure if it's true..." _Stop babbling, she'll think you're an idiot!_ But what did it matter, she'll probably think Charlie and I belong in a mental ward after this. I shook my head, trying to think straight again. "I don't know how to say this without you thinking I'm crazy."

"Well then lets start from the beginning," She sat down in the bed of my truck and motioned for me to do the same. When I sat down I looked around the parking lot, finding that it was now empty. "So what pictures did you find."

"They were pictures from when I was born, pictures from Alaska."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"You were in some of them, so was the rest of your family." I shook my head, surely she'd think I was crazy.

Alice suddenly grew tense. "What did Charlie say?"

"You'd think we were crazy..."

"You can trust me Bella," She place her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"He said- he said your family was vampires." I looked at her and she looked surprised.

"Do you believe him?"

"I kinda do, but I dont really know...are you?"

"Yes. But we're not the kind you see in horror movies. We're what you would call '_vegitarian'._" She rushed in a whisper.

"You eat vegetables?" I asked truly confused.

She laughed at this. "No silly, we eat- well drink -animals."

"Oooh! That makes since I guess." _Thank god she doesnt think I'm crazy!_

"Bella, why dont you and Charlie come over tomorrow night and we'll talk about this more. Then we can have a little reunion. I'm sure after all these years, Carlisle and Charlie will have some catching up to do."

"That sounds great!" I hopped out of the bed of the truck and, much to my embarassment, slipped in a puddle of water that had formed in the most recent rain storm. Alice helped me up while she laughed."Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep! Tell Charlie I said hi." With that, she walked over and got into her car, an Audi A8.

Once I was in my truck, I realized how cold I was. I turned on my heater and drove to the local grocery. "Well, I hope Charlie isnt planning on doing anything tomorrow." I muttered to my self.

* * *

**_A/N: If you're wondering what Alice's car looks like I have a pic of it on my profile now :-) I hope y'all liked it! r&r_**


	5. Authors NotePlease Read

**Authors Note (I know we all hate them, I'm sorry!!!)**

If any of you guys are just like me, you're groaning that my "new chapter" is an author's note. We all hate them, but I'm not sure what to do. I have my next chapter hand written in my notebook, but I have one in Bella's POV and one in Edwards POV. I'm not sure which one to post because I'm only going to post one of the two. I'm also debating if (don't get me wrong I am TOTALLY for Edward and Bella being together) Bella should hook up with a different Cullen or if I should just follow Stephenie and have her hook up w/ Edward. I already know who the other Cullen would be…but I'm not going to tell!!! Hehehe. Anyways, any help would be GREATLY appreciated!!! I'll update as soon as I can then!!

Thanks

Kensie ;-)


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Alright, I think I know what I'm gonna do now. Thanks for all your guys' help. I hope you like this one! (btw, the underlined print farther down is a vision.)**_

**

* * *

**

**Edwards POV!!!**

We were all gathered down in living room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting one couch, Alice and Jasper on the other, while Carlisle, Esme, and I were standing around the room waiting what to hear what Alice had to say. I was trying to search her thoughts but she had blocked me from them.

"Nuh-uh Edward, you're not getting to know before everyone else does." Alice smirked before continuing. "Everyone, the Swans will be coming over tomorrow night to discuss some things." A mixture of excited and furious thoughts swirled the room. _Dont worry Edward, everything will be fine, just go and hunt tonight and tomorrow that way you don't do anything stupid. _

_"_Well I wouldn't have the threat of doing anything _stupid _if you wouldn't have invited them over!" Alice knows how Isabella's blood smells to me. It smells so..._ different_, so delicious. That's why I had to leave. I was in Alaska, visiting the Denali coven, when Esme came and found me. She had convinced me that I was strong enough to get through this, if only she knew what I had been planning to do that day in Biology. _Everything will be fine Edward, _I caught Esme thinking, _and if you do need help, all of us will be here to help. _She smiled in attempt to put me in a better mood.

"Wait the Swans, as in Charlie and Renee and their baby...uh what's her name again?" Emmett said, his mind finally resurfacing from thoughts of Rosalie.

"Oh my god, Emmett, where have you been the last couple of days, or the last couple of weeks for that matter?!" Alice said, shocked that Emmett was so dense at times. "Charlie and Renee are divorced and now Bella, their daughter, has decided to live with Charlie. Everyone at school has been talking about it for two weeks. I swear Emmett!"

"Whoa... sorry I'm not as 'in tune' as you guys are. Anyways, what are Charlie and Bella coming over to talk about?"

"Alice _told _her" Rosalie and I spat out in the same furious tone. Emmett came reached over and pulled Rosalie onto his lap, and tried to calm her down.

"I didn't tell her. She found some pictures from Alaska that had us in them, she isn't stupid you know." The last part was directed to me.

"Alice is right. Bella is very smart and she would have found the pictures eventually." Carlisle said. I sighed knowing both of them were right. Isabella was going to find those pictures sooner or later. And since Charlie was closest to the family, although Renee and Esme were rather close, I'm glad he got to tell her. I nodded in agreement.

"I guess I should go and get ready to hunt. Is anyone else coming?" I said walking up the stairs without looking back down. _I guess I will, _Jasper thought following me up the stairs. Jasper was the newest one to our way of living and, therefore, the most likely to give into the craving of human blood. And considering we're going to _high school _he is doing extremely well, but I was glad he wasn't going to take any risks either.

oOoOoOoOo

**Alice's POV (Lunch)**

Without even looking, I could tell Mike Newton was hitting on Bella, and she wasn't very comfortable with the situation. "I'll be right back," I muttered to Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were out hunting to prepare for tonight. They were too busy to even pay attention to me or anyone else so I just got up and went over to where Bella was. "Hey Bella," I said, obviously distracting Mike and everyone else at that table. Bella turned around to look at me.

"Yeah Alice?"

"I was just letting you know that my dad said to come by around six if that's alright." I said, trying to stay as quiet as _humanly _possible.

She nodded, "That would be great. Where's Edward and…"

"Edward and Jasper are both helping my mom in Seattle," I lied about Edward and Jasper, Esme on the other hand was really in Seattle shopping.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see tonight then," Bella said, sounding a little relieved.

"Okay! See you later." I walked back over to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, still oblivious to the world around them. They could be really annoying sometimes.

"What did you do to get Alice Cullen to talk to you?" I heard Lauren ask Bella. Lauren looked pissed. I guess Bella really is the only person over there I've talked to voluntarily. I laughed to myself. Then I suddenly had a vision. Bella and Edward were sitting in Edward's room. It looked like they were talking about his music collection from the way Edward kept pointing at different areas on his shelves. Suddenly, the conversation moved on to a different subject. But they were talking so quietly, I could hardly hear them. The only words I could catch were Arizona and no boyfriend. Then it ended. Hmm…

oOoOoOoOo

**Bella's POV!!!**

I had gone home and changed into a black, v-neck sweater made of wool, a pair of light colored jeans, and black Doc Martins. Casual, yet it still looked nice. I was so nervous about what they would think of me. I mean I was an infant when they last saw me, well outside of school that is. I sighed knowing that I was being nervous over the wrong things. Charlie and I were going to a house full of vampires, yet I wasn't bothered at all. Maybe it was because I knew they wouldn't do us any harm... or maybe it was because I'm starting to like Edward. _It would never work out though since he obviously hates me, _I thought to myself. Hopefully he will be nice enough tonight.

OooOoOoOo

Charlie and I pulled up to the Cullen's house at 6:11. I've been dreading this moment ever since I had started thinking about Edward back at home. Oh god, what am I going to do?

Noticing my stress, Charlie looked over and smiled. "Everything will be fine Bella, don't worry."

"Thanks dad," I smiled at him half-heartedly and got out of the car. Their house was a white mansion enclosed by the forest. It had a beautiful, classic look to it. I walked up to the door, shocked to see it open before I even knocked.

"Ohmygosh! Look at how much you've grown!" The women who opened the door squealed and hugged me. "And I haven't seen you in a while either Charlie!" She hugged Charlie too. I looked at Charlie confused. She must have caught my expression because she suddenly answered the question in my head. "I'm Esme Cullen," Her smile was starting to rub off on me because I was smiling too. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." _Well, here it goes. _I followed her inside and the first person I saw was Edward.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to update, I've been rather busy lately. I also decided to add Alice's POV for the fun of it. I was surprised how long it became as I was writing, lol. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I hope it is!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this story, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unusual Feeling**

**Edwards POV:**

I was coming out of my room when I heard Esme greet Isabella and Charlie at the door. _Geez, she still looks the same as she did two years ago._ Charlie thought, obviously he meant Esme. I laughed silently, then tried to hear Isabella's thoughts. But I got nothing and it was starting to frustrate me.

Once I had made it downstairs all three of them were coming in. I glanced over to see that Isabella was staring at me, just like she had the other day at lunch, but there was something different in her eyes. The look of nervousness was mixed with something I couldn't quite describe. I tried to read her mind again, in hope of figuring out why she was looking at me like that. Still finding that I couldn't hear her thoughts, I started to frown. She suddenly looked down at her feet, her cheeks starting to flush, and started to walk a bit faster. Then she tripped over nothing.

I instinctively caught her before she fell on her face. The look on her on her face turned redder as I steadied her. "Th-thanks," She mumbled looking down at her feet once again.

"You're welcome," I said, trying to figure out what was going on with my emotions. With just that one touch so much had went through me. So much that the smell of her blood was the last thing on my mind. I had never had this feeling before and...well to be honest, it was shocking. After that incident, Charlie, Isabella, Esme, and I walked into the living room where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were.

"Isabella, I believe you know Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie," Esme said motioning to each of them as she said their name. All of them smiled, except for Rosalie-who was thinking about how much prettier she was than Isabella. I let out a small growl, and she just glared at me. _Stop listening and you'll be much happier loverboy. _Loverboy?! What was she talking about? Esme continued as Rosalie and I were feuding, "This is my husband, Carlisle, and you and Edward seem to have also met." Esme then smiled at me, her eyes glowing with happiness. _See, I told you that you could handle this. _I smiled back at her.

"Well, it's nice to um... see you guys again?" Isabella said, obviously struggling to find the right words.

"It's good to see you, too," Everyone said simultaneously. "Well, then I take it you found out about us being... vampires?" Carlisle asked, though knowing the answer.

Isabella gave a weak smile, "Yep, I hope you guys don't mind..."

"Well, it's fine by us, I just hope you're fine with it. I mean, we _are_ vampires."

"Oh, well Alice said you wouldn't harm anyone, but I know I still need to be careful, But other than that I'm not _too _worried." She said truthfully. I, along with everyone else in my family stared at her in shock. Alice was the first one to come out of the shocked stage.

"Well that's good!" Alice said in her cheerful manner. "But before we go into vampire discussion, lets just sit and catch up for ol' time sakes."

"Alright," Charlie said in agreement, and everyone nodded around. Rosalie, on the other hand just rolled her eyes. We all spread out through the room; Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie went and sat on the oversized couch, while the rest of us went and sat down at our large table. Alice had Isabella sit inbetween her and I. I was still trying to figure out what was going on with my emotions when Alice started talking. "So, Bella, what are you into?"She was acting a little too innocent. I finally averted my attention to what was going through Alice's mind, but it was blocked again. _Damn. _Since my attempt to find out that way wasn't going to work, I focused more on the conversation.

"Well... um... I mainly like to read and listen to music," Isabella sighed and blushed again. "I'm not very interesting..." _You got __**that **__right, _Rosalie thought. I growled once more.

"Of course you are, Bella. We have a wonderful library here, and Edward has a _huge _music collection." Alice looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Edward, why don't you go and show her them?" I glared at Alice's sweet and innocent smile then I noticed Isabella staring at me.

I sighed, "Sure, why not." We both stood up from the table and she followed me up to our library. I had to walk at human-pace, which was _very _slow, so she could keep up. Before we got to the library, Isabella started mumbling to herself, in attempt to keep me from hearing. But with my impeccable hearing, I heard every word. "He doesn't have to do this. He hates me as it is, but why?" Isabella mumbled. Wait! She thinks I _hate _her? How'd she get that idea?

"Bella, I don't hate you." I stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. She looked back into my eyes and started to say something again, but I cut her off. "Why do you think I hate you?"

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, here it is, Chpt. 6!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been half busy and half lazy, so once again, SORRY!!! I also have to give TONS and TONS of thanks to Dani ( aka bellamente). She helped me out soooooooooo much and a bunch of her ideas come into play this chapter and next chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but the Greeley Stampede is in town and I'm gonna be busy w/ that so I'm not sure when it'll be updated. Lol. Please review (and you guys who are reading this and don't have an account you can still review!!!!)! Love you all!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update and with such a short chapter. I've been busy babysitting, and I have a slight case of writers block! eek!! It sucks! Well, once again, sorry for such a short chapter and I'll try and update soon with a longer chapter..._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Starting Over**

**Bella's POV**

"How... how did you..." I started to ramble gathering my thoughts. I looked up, and for the first time, starred into his eyes. They were the most gorgeous, topaz eyes I had ever seen. _But weren't his eyes black before...? _"You're ey- eyes... they- they're not black." Why was it so hard to talk to him now? Grant it, I was never very good at talking to guys, but when I looked into his eyes, my mind went to mush.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, my eyes are usually a gold-ish color. You just happened to them during one of my more despised moments... Anyways, why do you think I hate you?" His eyes suddenly became serious. I looked down in hopes that I would be able to say this with out losing my train of thought.

"You'd think I was stupid... or possibly correct." I sighed and shook my head as I tried to escape answering this question. He sighed and opened the door we were standing in front of.

"Well, I wont call you stupid." He said as I walked by him into what I figured was the library. I gasped at the sight. There were shelves after shelves of books. Some of them looked rather new and then there were some that looked several centuries old. It was like I had just walked into my dream room. In one corner of the room there were two black leather armchairs and a matching chaise lounge. After a few minutes of being lost in what was probably the best library I had ever seen, I felt Edward starring at me. I turned around and smiled. "So do you like it?" He asked.

"It's unbelievable," I said, forgetting about about how I was still uncomfortable. "It's amazing some of these books have to be at _least_ a hundred years old, yet they're in perfect condition" I looked around once again before looking back at him. He was sitting in one of the black armchairs and motioned for me to sit in the one next to him. Once I sat down, I heard him sigh.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you think I hate you?" I looked at him in defeat then looked down at my hands.

"Um... well... it's just the way you acted the other day. First you glared at me the entire time we were in Biology, then I go into the office to give Mrs. Cope that little paper that all my teachers had to sign, and you were trying to get in a new class. What am I supposed to think of that? That you love me?" _Wow! Where'd that come from?_ Edward looked taken aback, but then looked down at me with apologetic eyes.

"Bella, I don't hate you. I was just... having a bad day, thats all." I had a feeling there was more to this so-called 'bad day' then he let on, but I let it go.

"So you don't hate me?" I said skeptially.

"No, I do not. And since I was so rude the other day, why don't we start over? I'm Edward," He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"I'm Bella," I said, giggling.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to officially meet you." Edward suddenly gave me a heart-stopping crooked grin.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all like it! Let me know if you have any ideas, I love to hear what you guys have to say. Even if it is criticism, lol. Oh and sorry if it's a little ooc. Love ya all! Kensie_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Omg I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! I've been busy with babysitting, chores, and i've been kinda pocrastinating. sorry!!! I have to give tons of thanks to my beta Dani (bellamente) and my friends Kayla, Hannah, Jenn, and JC for getting me to update this sooner. lol. Love ya guys! Oh, and the last part of the story (Edwards POV) was partialy written by Dani! Thanks hun!  
Kensie**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Learning and The Accident**

**Edward's POV:**

I had never suspected Bella to be so deep. She isn't shallow like all the other_ human_ girls I've met. I had learned so much about her from sitting and talking with her for only half an hour. We asked each other question after question. Random questions, from favorite saying to what types of books we preferred. I learned that she preferred reading classics over reading newer books most of the time, which was unusual since most of the girls at Forks High School hardly read at all and if they did it was the most recent comedy or some cheesy high school drama book. Bella also had told me why she came to Forks. Only someone who is extremely self-sacrificing would move to the one town that they despised the most so her mother could travel with her husband. I admired her for that.

But now, as we were in my room looking at my music collection, I couldn't help but watch her stare in amazement at all the CD's I had on a wall in my room.

"What's your favorite?" She asked catching me slightly off guard.

"Favorite artist or CD?"

"Both," Bella tuned around to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were endless pools of chocolate that seemed to have actual depth rather than most dull eyes. As I continued to look in her eyes, and tried to figure out what was going through her mind, I replied.

"Well for artist I would have to say Debussy. And for cd, I have too many to even choose." I chuckled a bit at the thought of having to pick one cd to call my favorite out of the hundreds I own. "What about you?"

"Um, I've really started to like Linkin Park and I've always been a really big fan of Oingo Boingo **(a/n: for those of you who don't know that band, it's an 80's band that Danny Elfman was the lead singer of.)**. But for cd, the soundtrack to The Lost Boys."

I burst out laughing when she gave me her response. "What?! You do realize that _The Lost Boys_ is about vampires and is _completely_ inaccurate, don't you?"

"Yes I do, well not the part of it being inaccurate, but nonetheless it's still a great movie and soundtrack. I'm surprised you laughed at that one rather than me liking Oingo Boingo." She said matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" I asked, still laughing a bit.

"Most people haven't even heard of that band, and when I tell them it's an eighties band, they just laugh."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not like most people. Plus I have all of their CD's right over there." I pointed to the section where I had my Oingo Boingo CD's stored. "You can borrow one if you want." Bella walked over to where I had pointed to and smiled. "What are you thinking?" I asked. Though I had tried and tried, I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Just amazed that I know someone who listens to Oingo Boingo besides me." She looked back at and smiled. When she smiled I felt the same emotion going through me that went through me when I caught her. It was mix of electricity and... love? _Wait what's going on?_ _What's happening to me? _I thought. But as much as I hated to admit that a human could have this effect on me, I did enjoy it. It was as if she was the person I'd been looking for my entire existence without realizing it.

**Bella's POV:**

It was amazing how easy it was to talk to Edward. He was probably the only guy I had been able to open up to who wasn't family. And even then I didn't tell my family the reason to my coming to Forks, but I did tell Edward. I hated the rain, the gloominess, and everything else about this tiny little town. But now it seems to be getting better and better by the second, just since I met the Cullens. Who would have ever thought that meeting a family of vampires would make life in Forks _enjoyable? _Certainly not me.

The thoughts of what Edward had asked me previously seeped into my mind _"What are you thinking?"_. What was _he _thinking? After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not I should ask, I sighed an sat down on his couch looking over to find him staring at me—no—more like studying me. "What are you thinking about?"

Edward seemed hesitant to answer this, but then he finally did. "I was just curious about your life in Phoenix." Normally I would have told people to mind their own business, but Edward already knew so many random facts that I didn't mind.

"What about it?" I would answer anything he asked, even if I started to hesitate, like he did. All he had to do was look me in the eyes, and his penetrating topaz orbs could get anything out of me. Normally that would've worried me, but surprisingly it didn't.

"Did you have a boyfriend? Sorry if I sound blunt, I was just curious..." he asked.

"I don't mind." And I actually didn't. "Truthfully, other than going to a dance with a guy, I've never even had a date, so no I haven't had a boyfriend."

"Really?" He sounded shocked. "I thought you would have had a couple. They way all the guys at Forks High have been thinking about you, there are many guys willing to be with you." I scoffed at him.

"Yeah right, like anyone would like me. I'm just plain, nothing special about me. Besides, how would you know if the guys we go to school with think about me?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then sighed. "I have a 'special' power which allows me to read peoples minds." _Oh no!_ _Please tell me he can't read my mind, that would be sooooooo humiliating._ I thought to myself. "But don't worry," he added quickly, seeing my expression, "for some reason I can't read your mind. That might be why you thought I was mad at you too."

"That's a relief, about you not being able to read my mind, I mean. But how does it work? And does anyone else have a power?" Curiosity flowed through my mind once I knew he couldn't read my mind. How embarrassing would that be? Having someone hear your every thought... but everyone else fell victim to this without realization. What made me so different? _I'll have to ask him some other time, _I thought to myself.

"What Carlisle has come up with is since all of our senses from when we were human are enhanced, I must have been able to read people well, therefore I am able to read people's minds. Alice can see into the future, though the outcome may not always be right, and Jasper can feel and control people's emotions." Wow, I wondered if there is anything else I should know about vampires…."Do you have any other questions?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"The only thing I'm wondering is if there is any other important info I need to know." Edward sat there thinking for a moment before answering.

"There is an exceptional amount of important information I could give you about vampires, but since I highly doubt you want to sit here listening to it forever, I'll tell you the necessities." He went through and told me about things such as being able to tell a vampires "type" by their eye color, how they couldn't sleep, and went more into detail about their senses.

It seemed like hours had gone by– during which I noticed Edwards eyes going from a light gold color to a darker gold– when I remembered that Charlie was downstairs and Carlisle wanted to talk to me about everything Edward and I had just talked about. "Um, I think we should get back down to everyone else. I'm sure they want to start what Charlie and I came here for." I sighed, not wanting to leave and to keep talking with this beautiful vampire. Edward started to laugh quietly. "What?"

"Well, we already went over what Carlisle was going to talk about, and I believe Charlie is more than ready to go back to your house. He's currently asleep on our couch, and if we don't hurry Emmett is bound to pull a prank on him." I started laughing at the sight of Charlie asleep on the couch in someone else's house. He must have had a hard day at work. At least, as hard of a day that a small town cop could have.

"I guess we should probably go then, otherwise you'll never be able to get Charlie up."

oOoOoOoOo

**Edward's POV**

Once Bella had gotten Charlie in the passenger's seat of the cruiser and left our house I went upstairs and turned on some music. Without realizing it, I had turned on Oingo Boingo's cd, Dead Man's Party, one of their best in my opinion. But even over Danny Elfman's singing, I could still hear everyone's thoughts. I tried to tune them all out, but then Alice started screaming my name.

"Edward, Edward we have to stop it. We have to stop it from happening." She said once I had gotten down to where she was now running to get the keys to my Volvo.

"Alice, calm down, what do we have to stop?" Suddenly the vision she had just had came into my mind. It was of Bella and Charlie heading home. At first I was confused because it nothing seemed different or out of the ordinary. But suddenly, I saw another car coming straight at the cruiser. I screamed at Bella and Charlie, forgetting that I was only watching a vision. And before they even noticed what was happening, the other car had crashed into the cruiser.

"Bella!" I screamed again as the vision ended. "Alice! Alice, get Carlisle!" I yelled, hysteria clear in my voice. I fell against the side of the Volvo and closed by eyes, trying to breathe. Carlisle and Alice rushed out of the house and pushed me into the car.

But when we arrived at the scene of the crash, I already knew it was too late. I saw the two cars in the right lane of the road. Alice, Carlisle, and I hurried over to the two cars, and I held my breath as the scent of blood wafted to my nose. As I looked around to see how much damage there was, I felt like I was in a movie.

The sounds around me began to fade. I was barely aware of everything going on around me. All I could see was Bella.

She was lying on the ground, with her head in Charlie's lap. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. Bella's eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. There was blood all across her hairline, and a line of blood dripping down her cheek.

"Bella…" I whispered to her, finding my voice. As I did, I began to hear again, and I could see others besides Bella. I looked around at the others involved in the accident, and saw that they were all ok. Bella was hurt the worst.

I directed my focus back to Charlie, and heard him crying out into the night. But I knew it was hopeless. His cries could not wake Bella from her unconscious state.

* * *

_**I'm going to start chapter 9 on sunday and i SWEAR it will be up sooner than this one is!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hey sorry it's been a month since I updated again. I've probably lost a bunch of my readers, but the ones still reading, THANK YOU!! And thanks to all of my reviewers: _**bella-loves-edward, inuyasha-narutolover, headovermyheels, StupidShinyEdwardOwner, bellamente, LionClaw, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, Switzerland Swan, Kayla, gingimango, oceaneyes85253, blissfulmemories, xxiamemmaxx, StoryAddict, b00kw0rm, tamara, Me love Edward Cullen, take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs, flippersluvsu, Em'sGirl23, im.in.hysteria, Diddly, Twilightfan315, old-fashioned vamp-girl, Oceanmina101, and Crystal blue eyes. **_Right now I'm working on chapter ten so i should be up by next weekend or sooner. School has started so i'm not sure how much time i'll have since i'm in IB. Oh, one more thing, i'm posting this without sending it to my beta (sorry dani!!) so if there is mistakes, i sorry!!_**

If there was any one point in time I wanted to die on the spot, it would be right now. Knowing Bella was dying made me want to end my existence. She was that important to me. She had to live, she had to... "Carlisle, is there _anything _we can do? We cant let her die!" My voice came out hysteric despite my tries to keep the hysteria hidden. I ran over to where Charlie had Bella's head in his lap. Blood seemed to be coming from several places, but mainly across her hairline.

"Charlie, has she shown any signs of consciousness?" Carlisle asked, suddenly right next to me. _This doesn't look good..._ 'Really? Tell me something I don't know, Captain Obvious.' My thoughts barked back at Carlisle. I was suddenly glad that I had the ability to read minds and not him, I felt awful for even thinking such a thing. Carlisle is doing the best he could, he's the best out there.

"N-No sh-she hasn-n't," Charlie said in between sobs. "C-can you s-ave h-h-her?" He broke down even more, realizing that there was a very slim chance of Bella coming out of this alive.

"Yes, Charlie, I will save her. I promise you that. But right now we need to get paramedics here as soon as possible." Right after Carlisle finished his thought, the sounds of sirens could be heard off in the distance.

"Already did it," Alice said morbidly. Alice, I had completely forgotten she was here. I glanced around, finding my sister leaning up against the side of my Volvo, dry-sobbing. I rushed to her side to try and calm her even though I was a lot worse than she was.

Once I had managed to calm the two of us down a bit, I whispered, "Alice, I need you to do something for me, okay?" She nodded and wiped away the non-existent tears. "What do you see?"

"What do I see?! I see EXACTLY the same thing you're seeing! Bella's di..." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that, _please _don't say that. I know what you are seeing, what I mean is what are you seeing in the future?"

"Oh," is all she said before going into a dazed state. The sounds of sirens were less than two miles away before, I too, went into Alice's mind. What flashed through my head surprised me. It seemed to be a couple years ahead, judging by the way Charlie had aged, and we were all sitting around the living room of our house in Denali. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the brown leather sofa, while the rest of us were sitting on the matching sectional. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the far left side, Jasper and Alice in the middle section, and _Bella _and I were sharing the extended section. But in the vision Bella didn't look like she normally did. She had paled from her already pale state, her hair had grown a little bit, but the feature that stood out the most were here topaz eyes.

I jumped out of the vision, after what seemed like hours had been mere seconds, in complete shock. Bella was going to be a vampire? Bella, _my _Bella? The angel who I believe I'm in love with is a _vampire_? How? When? Her change had to be soon, I knew she wouldn't last more that two days after this accident. But for conformation, I asked Carlisle.

_I don't think she could make it to tomorrow night, there is only one way I can save her, Edward..._ I nodded. "Should we take her to the house, that way there wont be any suspicion when she goes missing from the hospital?"

"Yes, that would be the most logical thing to do. Charlie, there is only one way that we can possibly save Bella. We're going to have to change her, is that alright with you?" Charlie looked from Carlisle to me and then to Bella, then nodded solemnly.

"But can I ask one thing?" He said so quietly that it was nearly impossible to hear him, even for a vampire.

"Anything," Carlisle replied in the voice he used quite frequently at the hospital when he wasn't sure what the relatives of patients were going to ask. Charlie looked up at me once again.

"Will you change her?" I stiffened, afraid to say yes and end up killing my Bella. "She would want it, Edward. She didn't stop talking about you until the accident." Charlie broke into sobs once again and the recent memories flooded into his mind. Bella was telling him everything with such enthusiasm as a young girl telling a friend what it was like to meet Mickey Mouse.

"I- I'm not sure if i could do it. Would you be there if I did, Carlisle?" Carlisle nodded. _You have to hurry. The paramedics are almost here and she cant be seen, take her into my office when you get to the house. You'll have to run, it might look conspicuous if I'm here with no car. _I walked over to were Charlie and Bella were once again and picked her up. "Everything will be okay, Charlie. She'll be alright in a few days." I said in reassurance. With that, Alice and I were off.


	11. important

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in almost four months now, I've been _extremely _busy. Another problem is that I have no idea what to do with the story now... So I was thinking if you had a good idea of what to do with it, and can give me a brief idea on it, **one**person can take it and finish it. Just pm me if you want to do this for me. Also, i'm going to be writing different fanfic that i've been planning the last couple of weeks but I dont know when i'll be able to put on here. I hope sometime soon.

Sorry this wasn't an update!


End file.
